Un día mas, Una noche mas, Eternamente
by Alanacullen
Summary: ...Apareció la luna en el cielo, su resplandor entro por la ventana… que cosa mas hermosa cuando su luz ilumino tu cara… así terminaba y daba inicio un nuevo día, para entregarnos… pertenecernos…Amarnos…Eternamente…


El adjetivo Hermosa se quedaba corto para definirte… divina, majestuosa, celestial, sublime, maravillosa, irreal, ninguno de ellos puede describirte… Y aquí estoy, otro día de nuestra existencia contemplándote con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Te encuentras tumbada junto a mí con los ojos cerrados, el rostro completamente relajado con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad adornándolo. EL cabello color caramelo esparcido en la almohada contrasta a la perfección con tu color crema pálido. Si no conociera tan bien a nuestra especie y estuviera seguro que no podíamos dormir hubiera jurado que lo hacías… mis ojos abandonaron tu rostro bajando por tu cuello, espalda, el nacimiento de tu cintura, mas abajo…una fina seda casi transparente cubría dos de tus mas grandes encantos… largas piernas y….El sol que comenzó a asomarse por los ventanales me saco de mi ensoñación, cubriendo toda la habitación de un dorado cálido, los rayos que se colaban hacían deslumbrar nuestros cuerpos, cada centímetro de tu piel descubierta me regalaba un destello de diferente color, fascinándome, hoy seria un día demasiado soleado para exponernos…como lo aprovecharíamos? sonreí. No quería sacarte de aquel trance en el que estabas sumida pero mis ganas de acariciarte fueron mayores, deslice mis dedos a milímetros de tu piel, recorriendo el contorno de tu cuerpo sin tocarte, sonreíste, percibiendo tal vez el cosquilleo o la corriente de aire a través de mis dedos. Mi mano se detuvo entonces donde comenzaba la seda, la deslice sin mas… descubriéndote… amaba contemplarte así, con el mejor y mas bello de tus trajes. Abriste los ojos de color bronce y me sonreíste con ellos. Con un lento pero ágil movimiento ya estabas sobre mi pecho, tu mejilla descansando en el, te acaricie la espalda lentamente a lo que respondiste con un suspiro, me reí por lo bajo, satisfecho de ser el único en poder causar esa reacción en ti con tan solo una caricia. Me permití ser más osado y acariciarte mas íntimamente, cerraste los ojos, disfrutando. Jamás me cansaría de esto… mi cuerpo nunca tendría suficiente de ti, era algo que siempre estaba presente al tenerte cerca… mi increíble autocontrol luchaba por no ser aplastado por mis mas profundos deseos…luchando por dominar mis sentidos. Entrelace nuestros dedos por sobre mi cabeza, conectando nuestras miradas, hablándote, amándote a través de ella, no eran solo Alice y Jasper que tenían esa extraña forma de comunicarse, nuestro amor también existía en el silencio reflejando nuestras almas, si es que teníamos una, haciéndonos cómplices. Comenzaste a dejar cortos besos en mi pecho, robándome uno que otro suspiro. Nos hice girar, apresándote entre mis brazos y mi cuerpo sin dejarte soportar un gramo de mi peso…me querías decir no se que cosa pero calle tu boca con un fugaz beso… reíste con esa risa musical haciendo eco en la habitación… mordiéndote el labio inferior, lo atrape entre los míos, liberándolo y saboreándolo como si fuera la primera vez, guardaba el mismo sabor embriagante y dulce de hacia ya un siglo… Piel con piel, cada poro impregnándose del otro, siendo todo para mi, amor, ternura, pasión, locura... Los besos tiernos los dejábamos para cuando había espías, estando solos podíamos dejar salir nuestra maestría en las artes del placer adquiridas noche con noche… con besos húmedos, caricias y miradas que expresaban mas que mil palabras la noche fue cubriendo nuestros cuerpos… unidos en un solo ser como dos piezas que fueron hechas exclusivamente para encontrarse y amarse para siempre… apareció la luna en el cielo, su resplandor entro por la ventana… que cosa mas hermosa cuando su luz ilumino tu cara… así terminaba y daba inicio un nuevo día, para entregarnos… pertenecernos…Amarnos…Eternamente…

* * *

hiiii =) creo que los días lluviosos me inspiran jeje.

Espero les haya gustado! aprovecho para agradecer por los reviews en mis otras historias =D me ponen una sonrisa! tambien contesto un R de ERIKA en SIEMPRE JUSTOS: gracias x el lindo mensaje siempre es un gusto enorme saber que les haya gustado lo que crea mi imaginacion, con respecto a la historia que me pides he leído muchas aqui en Fanfic que son muy buenas (TAMBIEN SOY AMANTE DE CARLISLE Y ESME Y ESTOY DE ACUERDO EN QUE FALTAN MUCHAS HISTORIAS DE ELLOS!), n se si me atreveria a escribir su historia completa... soy mas de historias cortas jeje quien sabe si mas adelante me entre un toque de locura y me atreva, por lo pronto te dejo algunos de los nombres de las historias que hablan de ellos que estoy segura que disfrutaras y te encantaran "**Carlisle y Esme, desde que me convertiste**" " **Y después de trescientos años, ahí estabas tú" "****I Will Follow You into the Dark". espero las disfrutes =)**

******BESOS!**


End file.
